


Long Awaited Craving

by mellojello999



Series: Mellow's Thirst Over Tendou Week 2020 [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Chocolatier Tendou Satori, Established Relationship, Fluff, I'm a chicken so no actual sexy time, Its Suggestive, M/M, Post-Time Skip, Pro Volleyball Player Ushijima Wakatoshi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:34:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25450987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mellojello999/pseuds/mellojello999
Summary: Thirst Over Tendou Week 2020Day 1: FruitAfter being separated by distance for a long time boyfriends Tendou and Ushijima are reunited! And Ushijima can't help but appreciate how much Tendou has grown.
Relationships: Tendou Satori/Ushijima Wakatoshi
Series: Mellow's Thirst Over Tendou Week 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1843411
Comments: 4
Kudos: 137
Collections: Thirst Over Tendou 2020





	Long Awaited Craving

**Author's Note:**

> Okay okay okay. This is the first time I am posting something I've written that's above a T rating. SO, it's either going to be super cringe or mildly decent.
> 
> Also, I couldn't think of a title for this for the life of me...
> 
> I hope this fits with the theme LOL

Ushijima was waiting in the lobby of the airport. The plane from Europe had landed and the passengers were due to walk through the very door that he had been staring at for 20 minutes at any time.

Needless to say, Ushijima was very excited. Even if it didn’t show on his face, his heart beat faster for every minute that passed before he could see his friend. His best friend. His Boyfriend.

Tendou Satori.

It had been a long while since they were together in person, bridging the gap between Japan and France by way of texts and video calls. From what he could see through the screen Tendou had been taking very good care of himself. Ushijima wasn’t embarrassed to admit that he was a little worried, Tendou’s eating habits were one of his greatest concerns when they parted ways post-graduation. It was a concern shared by many of his teammates too, that he seemed to eat so little, even less than Shirabu. But, from what he had seen, Tendou's build seemed to fill up more of the screen and his many old and worn T-shirts seemed to fit him a little bit tighter. They were both changing so much during the time that they were apart and Ushijima was eager to feel Tendou’s body with his own for the first time in a very long time. Was he horny? Perhaps, but who wouldn’t be?

Ushijima’s attention returned to the door as it opened to let a flood of people through. His gaze was set just above their heads, searching, until it landed on that familiar flash of red hair and a cheerful face grinning at him.

“Wakatoshi-kun! It’s me!” Tendou called as he rushed towards Ushijima and enveloped him in a hug. Ushijima held him tight for a few moments, relieved to feel Tendou against him, before letting him go so he could take him in. He was finally standing before Ushijima, in the flesh, and he couldn’t help but devour every part of him with his eyes. He had been correct in assuming that Tendou had filled out quite nicely, no longer a lanky beanpole of a boy but more of the lean muscled shape of a man. But, he was also surprised to see that Tendou had cut his hair. Or perhaps, that was an understatement. Tendou’s torch of red hair was now gone, razed down close to his scalp. It reminded him of a freshly harvested rice paddy. “I was planning on finding a way to sneak up behind you, it would have been funny to see your face if I surprised you with my new haircut! I feel like even you wouldn’t recognize me at first! But of course, you are already here waiting for me by the door.” Tendou jabbers on, just like old time. “Well, what do you think?” He asked, turning his head at different angles and posing to show off his new look. 

“It looks very refreshing, Satori.” Ushijima comments. Tendou laughs and Ushijima melts a little at how much he had missed the sound, hearing it over the phone could never compare to hearing it in person.

“Refreshing is one way to put it. I sort of miss it long but at least I don’t have to worry about styling it anymore.” Tendou’s wide eyes land on the screen hanging above them. “It looks like my bags are going to be coming out over here. C’mon!” And Tendou starts towards one of the baggage carousels. As he turns, Ushijima can’t help but let his eyes wander and appreciate more of Tendou’s form from the back. His shoulders looked strong from what he could see through the shirt. It gave his back more of a triangular shape that tapered down into a trim waist which eventually led to…

“Peach,” Ushijima said before he realized he had said it out loud.

“Huh? Peach?” Tendou asks, confused. Ushijima didn’t answer right away and Tendou just plowed on. “Oh! You must be talking about my hair! Haha, it's true, it doesn’t look so dark or red when it's this short, and my head is sort of like a fuzzy peach now isn’t it?” He says while he runs his hand over his head. “You can give it a feel if you like.” And he tilts his head towards Ushijima, inviting him for a feel. Ushijima humors him and runs his hand over the short hairs, but there was another peach that he wished he could get his hands on. 

\---

When they finally got through the door of the apartment Ushijima and Tendou pressed up against the wall while he kissed him and let his hands roam. He was always getting stronger so it was easy for him to pin Tendou and keep him there.

“Hold your horses, big guy! I know you want a piece of me, but why don’t we take it to the bedroom.” He struggled to say as his breathing grew heavier. Ushijima mouthed at the nape of his neck.

“But I want to take a bite of this peach,” Ushijima whispered. 

Tendou huffed out a laugh. “Very funny, give me a nibble on the head and you’ll only get a mouthful of hair.”

Ushijima let his hands travel lower and he used both hands to squeeze Tendou’s ass. Being able to stare at it while he followed Tendou around the airport was one thing but now that it was against his palms he could confirm, it had definitely filled out nicely from the last time he had had a hold of it. It even had a little give and he could feel the plump flesh between his fingers.

“I’m talking about this peach, I want to take a bite” He repeated, giving Tendou's neck a nip for emphasis. He didn’t miss the way Tendou moaned and how he leaned back into Ushijima’s hold. 

“Well, I wouldn’t be going to culinary school if I didn’t want to feed people. Go ahead, Wakatoshi, have your fill.” He said, peeking over his shoulder at Ushijima through half-lidded eyes. Even now, up against the wall and wanting it just as much as Ushijima, he was trying to be a tease. Ushijima mumbled his thanks for the food and picked up his boyfriend and headed into the apartment.

Ushijima was an athlete after all. He had a big appetite.

**Author's Note:**

> omfg, If you made it to the end, thank you for reading the whole thing!!
> 
> Is this the beginning of a whole new type of content from me? Maybe...
> 
> Comments and kudos are appreciated! If you want to yell at me, then you can find me here... [tumblr](https://mellojello999.tumblr.com/) \+ [twitter](https://twitter.com/mellojello999) @mellojello999 !!!


End file.
